


Raymond Stalker Kenney

by Renpin



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Game)
Genre: Audio Logs, Blume Engineer Audio Log 4, Blume Engineer Audio Log 5, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6920401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renpin/pseuds/Renpin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray and Tobias really enjoyed the games they played when they were working for the Blume.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raymond Stalker Kenney

**Author's Note:**

> The inspiration comes from Blume Engineers Audio Logs 4 and 5 which the player can find at the Bunker, in the game.

“我才不是偷窥狂。”Ray在驾驶座上一脸苦相地和副驾驶座上的女子解释。

 

女子名叫Rose Washington，高高的鼻梁，细细上挑的眉毛，毫无疑问这是一个有主见又性格刚强的女性，她嗤之以鼻：“把你那装出来的苦逼脸收起来，告诉我你现在在干什么。”

 

“我在勘测敌情。女士。”

 

“装摄像头的主意是我们中谁提出来的？”

 

“我。”

 

“爬Frewer家的屋顶差点摔死的又是哪位？”

 

“我。”

 

“潜入人家花园里触动报警器还被主人做的机关喷了一脸辣椒水的是谁？”

 

“我。”

 

“所以你这般辛辛苦苦在他家安了那么多个微型摄像头和窃听器，你还说你不是！？”

 

“我只是为了找出Frewer的把柄，好在下一次的恶作剧游戏中出奇制胜。再说---我并没有在他的洗手间安这些-----”

 

“那也只能说明你不是性变态。并不能说明你不是偷窥狂。”

 

“好了，Rosa。”Raymond将平板电脑搁在驾驶台上，好让两个人都能看到屏幕。Rose凑过来，电脑已连上那些摄像头，近十个分散的小屏幕显示Tobias家各个部分的情况。 “现在是两个‘偷窥狂’了。”

 

Rose耸耸肩，表示要是被抓到，马上供出你是主谋。

 

“你观察了他两天，找到什么把柄没有？”

 

“嗯，是。。不，没有。”Ray似乎有点吞吞吐吐。

 

然而下一秒Tobias巨大的脸挤满了屏幕，他好像发现了什么似的满眼惊惧。

 

“Oh shit.他发现家里被安装上这些玩意儿了。”

 

Rose瞪他一眼，一副“你活该”的表情。

 

屏幕开始一个个花屏。直到最后一个屏幕失去联接。这一切不过花了二十分钟。“他把所有的摄像头和窃听器都找出来了。Damned, Frewer。你可真有能耐。”Kenney啧啧赞叹着。

 

“嘘， 你看。”Rose突然一脸严肃示意雷蒙看向Tobias的房子。只见Tobias跌跌撞撞地开门出来，他惊恐万状向房屋四周张望，很快目光锁定在了Raymond和Rose坐的黑色 箱形车这头------Ray和Rose都特意化了妆，车停的地方又有一段距离，他应该没有认出他俩来。随后Tobias吓坏了一般，慌忙跑回车库开了他自己的车， 向着相反方向急驰而去。

 

“Tobias还不知道装这些东西的是我们。Ray，看样子你这次真的吓到他了。”Rose把手搭在他肩上。

 

Raymond懊悔地用双手狂抓自己头发，脏辫被揉的有点乱。他一面绞尽脑汁想出各种恶作剧，真的吓到胆小的Tobias时他又禁不住自责。他下决心掏出了手机，打开录音功能，顿了顿，眼神和语气都柔和了起来。

 

“Frewer。咳，咳。是我。这次你能听见这个录音实在是太好了。我不喜欢剧透，可是我想对你说的是，没有人真的在跟踪或者追杀你，那些尾随你的小黑Van都是我和Rose。我们在你家藏了一些摄像头和窃听器，让我印象深刻的是你把他们全找出来了。”

Kenney嘿嘿笑了几声，两排牙齿露出来时他又恢复了幽默爽朗的音调。

“还有，你得考虑重新铺你家屋顶了。我当时潜进你家爬上屋顶时差点滑下来摔断脖子。轮到你了，buddy~ 目前我很享受这个游戏~By the way, 你的星际迷航系列的枕头很可爱~我也一直想弄一套----------”

 

肯尼说完，在手机里找到Tobias的号码，按下发送键。

 

Rose扶额，单身女汉子的心中有一万只羊驼奔过。

 

一开始就不该管你们，她想，我再也不要为你们这些理工基佬操心了。

 

Tobias后来有没有看到信息尚且不清楚，不过Rose从别处得知他重新铺了自家的屋顶。

 

至 于Raymond Kenney的住址星期五晚上无缘无故收到三十八家店的外卖，并被这些店中的大部分列入了黑名单（外卖小哥找不到地方停车所以只好认倒霉把东西搁门口就走了）。 然后他如何如何双倍奉还，骇进这些店的系统，修改他们的online ordering,把外卖数量加倍，并于第二个星期五晚上将七十六个馅饼外卖同时送至Tobias家。则是后话了。

END. 

**Author's Note:**

> I love the interaction between them soooo much(especially in the DLC).


End file.
